1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for optimum scheduling in a wireless multiple access system.
2. Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely spread all over the world to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data. In general, the wireless communication system is a multiple access system capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). Examples of the multiple access system include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, a single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system, etc. A cellular network supporting a multiple access scheme includes various channels such as broadcast channel, a multiple access channel, relay cannel, interference channel.
Meanwhile, with the significant development of a wireless communication technology, users using the wireless communication have been gradually increased and interference per cell has been gradually increased. There is a need for a method to efficiently remove the above interference. Furthermore, there is a demand for a method for transmitting a signal by a transmitter so that a receiver easily removes interference.